


Following Their Lead

by FlitShadowflame



Series: The Adventures of Pada!Wan Pup in Space [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Cody and Obi make a porno, Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, Gangbang, Lingerie, M/M, Mando'a, Puppy Play, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Voyeurism, Wolffe has a pierced cock because he's Like That, phew i think that's everything, wrestling as a prelude to sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi gets introduced to a few more Vode in fun and interesting ways.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-1010 | Fox/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Clone Character(s)
Series: The Adventures of Pada!Wan Pup in Space [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761757
Comments: 30
Kudos: 251





	1. The Star

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay! I looked up and Wednesday had arrived. Also I am swiftly running out of buffer for this fic RIP me. I have IDEAS but, yeah, less writing. So...schedule may be a little more spotty starting next week.

“I swear to you on the template's genome, all holos involving you and sexual activity will be kept secret.” It wasn’t the first time Cody had made such a promise, but the inclusion of something like a sacred vow - in as much as  had those - was new. Probably because this time Cody didn’t just want Obi-Wan to passively endure being filmed: he was expected to treat the camera like it was a lover.

“... _ fine _ .”

“Besides, I’ll be with you the whole time for this one, so if anyone gets in trouble it’ll be me.”

“Cody, that’s not helpful.” But it was, a little. Not because he wanted Cody to get in trouble - just because he wasn’t sure he’d have the nerve to make this sort of holo without Cody there, helping him along.

Cody set up the recorder on his desk and bent Obi-Wan over it. The padawan was naked, as usual for any private encounters, with Cody still in his blacks. Cody pumped a generous portion of lube into his hand and started slicking Obi-Wan up slowly.

“You keep your eyes on the recorder, ,” Cody told him as he spread his fingers apart. “You understand? Hands on the desk and eyes up.”

“Y-yessir.” Obi-Wan stared into the lens, chewing his lip to stop himself from reacting too much to Cody’s touches.

Which Cody, naturally, viewed as a challenge. He twisted his wrist, leaned in, and nipped Obi-Wan’s neck as he stroked the padawan’s inner walls. The soft gasp Cody earned for that was not nearly enough for him, though. He let his free hand skate up Obi-Wan’s chest, tweaking a pale nipple as he drilled Obi-Wan’s prostate.

“Ah! Ah!”

“That’s more like it,” Cody grumbled, straightening up. “The Vode deserve to hear how desperate you are, Ob’ika. They should all know what a slut we’ve got.”

“,” Obi-Wan croaked as Cody fingered more lube into him.

“Gonna get you nice and wet,” he murmured, “Love that sweet little hole around my dick.”

“Please, Sir,” Obi-Wan whined, legs spreading apart involuntarily.

“Fuck yeah, so needy already, good boy.” Cody pumped his fingers faster. “Should I make you come before I mount you this time? Get you all loose?”

“N-no, please, wanna feel you when I come,” Obi-Wan pleaded.

Cody swore, pressing his covered cock against Obi-Wan’s hip before pulling his fingers free entirely. Obi-Wan keened at the loss for barely a moment before they returned, three this time instead of two.

“Such a good little toy, aren’t you? The Vode’s sweet, wanton  _ whore _ .” He punctuated the slur with another pinch, this time of the delicate skin of Obi-Wan’s sac. Obi-Wan shuddered and moaned in something between pleasure and pain.

“ _ Please _ ,” Obi-Wan gasped. “Please, Sir, want your cock.”

“Pretty, needy slut,” Cody hummed, cupping Obi-Wan’s balls and rubbing them gently. Obi-Wan felt his cock twitch and shook his head.

“Don’t make me come yet Sir, please? Wanna be a good boy for you and our Vode.”

“As long as you don’t make a habit of telling me no,” Cody teased, squeezing a little tighter to keep an edge on the threat. Obi-Wan whined.

“Please, wanna be good,” Obi-Wan repeated in a higher pitch as Cody tormented him with just his hands.

“You are, precious Ob’ika,” Cody purred, dropping another kiss to the back of Obi-Wan’s neck. “You want my cock?”

“Yes! Yes, please, please give me your cock, Sir.”

Cody shifted his hands to Obi-Wan’s hips and pressed in slowly and almost gently. Obi-Wan breathed hard through the stretch of it, though he’d taken rougher fucks with less complaint before. Somehow, with the recorder staring him in the eye, it was different. More immediate.

They’d not even done anything fancy, not yet, though Obi-Wan’s gasps and moans were always well worth recording, according to Cody anyway.

“Please - please, Sir, please let me come,” he sobbed, and Cody simply sat down and hauled Obi-Wan into his lap.

He licked Obi-Wan’s ear and said, “Not yet. Don’t you have a message for the Vode?”

“Cody, please - “ Obi-Wan yelped at the spank for his slip of Cody’s name.

“Come on, Ob’ika, it’s not so difficult. Say hello.” He sucked on the curve of Obi-Wan’s ear.

“S-, ,” Obi-Wan stammered, because they’d agreed he wouldn’t address it to anyone in specific, even if it was intended mostly for Cody’s batchmates. “I h-hope...hope you like your present.” He ducked his head, blushing. Cody tugged back on his hair until he was in full view of the recorder again.

“Good, that’s it. Now touch yourself, but don’t come.”

Obi-Wan exhaled raggedly out his nose, trying to control his arousal, and wrapped a hand around his cock. Cody pinched one of his nipples, which was more stirring than grounding.

“Tell our Vod you miss him.”

“I m-miss you, Vod. Miss your cock in me.  _ Need  _ you, Vod. I need you so bad. I hope I can see you again soon...I hope you think of me as often as I think of you.” He stroked himself slowly, spreading precome along the length of his cock to keep his touches slick.

“What are you thinking of, Ob’ika?” Cody nuzzled his hair.

“I - I miss your -  _ Sir! _ ” Obi-Wan squeaked as Cody tugged his hips down further on his hard cock.

“What was that?” Cody prompted, nibbling Obi-Wan’s earlobe.

Obi-Wan choked out at a higher pitch, “Miss...miss your mouth, Vod, the things you say, the way you make me f-feel like I’m the most precious thing in the galaxy…”

“You  _ are _ ,” Cody breathed, warm and sweet, and then he said, “Keep talking.”

“I love when you leave marks, Vod, y-yeah, just like that,” he moaned as Cody started biting and sucking on his neck. “I want you to know, Vod, that though we’re apart, you are always - always in my thoughts. . I w-wANT!” he squeaked again as Cody slammed up into him. “Want...um.” He shook his head to clear it, thoughts fuzzy. “Want to be in your thoughts, too. So, so I - I made you this, um, token of my affection,” he flushed, stroking his cock a little faster. “Wanna...wanna come for you, Vod, please can I come?”

“Not quite yet,” Cody told him, thumbing both of his nipples and then resettling his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips. “You’re doing so well, Ob’ika. Just a little more.”

He whimpered. “More?”

“.”

Obi-Wan whined high in his throat. “Y-yes, Sir, Vod - ,  _ please _ , I’ve been good, please let me come for you, gedet’ye, I beg of you, tell me what you want, let me make it good.”

“, Ob’ika. Jate. You can come,” Cody said. It was the work of two strokes before he did, and then Cody bent him over the desk again, fisting Obi-Wan’s hair to make him look at the recorder, teary-eyed and overstimulated. “Such a good boy,” he crooned, rolling his hips lazily as he sought his own completion. “So hot and tight. You love getting dicked down, don’t you, Ob’ika?”

“Y-yes!” Obi-Wan sobbed. Cody grunted as he filled the padawan with come.

“Sweet and honest, there’s a good boy. Say bye-bye to our Vod, Ob’ika.”

“, Vod,” Obi-Wan said, blushing again. Cody cut the recording and held him, nuzzling his neck. “Was that...okay?” Obi-Wan asked, chewing his lower lip.

“I dunno, we might have to try it a few more times to make sure,” Cody teased.

“C-Cody!”

“You were  _ perfect _ , better than any holoporno star. My batch is gonna love it,” Cody told him. “As will anyone other Vod that gets to see it. And if any of them don’t, they don’t deserve you. Sweet little slut speaking  _ our  _ language and begging for  _ our  _ dicks - that’s intense! I might have to restrict access outside the 212th and my batchmates because I can’t imagine the GAR will get much done if everyone’s too busy whacking off to a cute little commander getting reamed over a desk.”

Obi-Wan tugged his braid in the nervous way he often did when he wasn’t sure where to put his hands.

Cody gripped his chin and turned him so they could look each other in the eye. “Hey. I’m serious, pretty little Ob’ika. You’re going to be very popular, but I’m not letting anyone steal you away from the 212th.”

The padawan leaned in for a kiss and Cody obliged with a smile, stroking Obi-Wan’s cheek as they parted.

“Can you do me a favor, Ob’ika?”

“W-what is it?” Obi-Wan asked nervously. He’d learned quickly, as a friend of Quinlan Vos, not to agree sight unseen to any favor.

“I want eyes on you when you’re fucking any vod without me present,” Cody said bluntly. “So if no one volunteers to film, you gotta insist for me.”

Obi-Wan swallowed.

“Hey. Can you do that for me, sweet thing?” Cody asked, a little gentler, nibbling at Obi-Wan’s lip. He licked at Obi-Wan’s mouth and was let in without hesitation, kissing the padawan breathless. “Well?”

“Y-yes, Sir, I’ll...I’ll insist.”


	2. The Kneeler (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Fox is having a bad time. Obi-Wan gets a chance to cheer him up.

“Fox has had a rough week, Ob’ika,” Cody said as he slipped into the padawan’s quarters, carrying a small bag. “So I thought we could cheer him up a bit,” he added, which was completely incompatible with what Obi-Wan knew about Cody’s relationship with his batchmate.

“...Really?” he asked levelly.

Cody smirked. “Alright, I thought I could torment you for a while, then use you to cheer him up a bit while I create a reasonable amount of havoc.”

Obi-Wan sighed, but his eyes gleamed with interest. “What did you have in mind?”

Cody jiggled the bag enticingly and said nothing. Obi-Wan caved within a minute, purely because Cody looked so  _ pleased  _ with himself.

He started stripping with another fond sigh.

Cody beamed. “Leave on your boots, just push the leggings down. Strip off the rest,” he instructed, which made Obi-Wan rather nervous. His lovers tended to prefer him naked, if it was to be just them. Less cleanup.

“Are we going somewhere?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Going to see Fox! But not yet. Gonna rile you up first.”

Obi-Wan tossed his tunic and shirt on the bed, fidgeting. Cody made an impatient gesture and he loosened his leggings and smallclothes, dropping them around his ankles. It was bizarre, how even months with his lovers hadn’t completely eroded Obi-Wan’s ability to blush at new situations, especially ones where he was naked. He thought he should be beyond shame or embarrassment at this point.

Clearly the rest of him disagreed, even knowing the dark look in Cody’s eyes was lust and not anything more sinister.

Apparently “rile” meant “tie” today. Cody wrapped his torso and hips in a rope harness before selecting something softer and lighter to bind Obi-Wan’s cock and prevent him from coming easily.

Obi-Wan tried to keep his breathing even and react as little as possible, which of course Cody wasn’t about to stand for - he stroked and teased Obi-Wan’s cock, rubbing the crown as he finished tying off the softer rope to the hip harness, pulling it taut enough to keep Obi-Wan’s cock snugly pressed against rope and skin.

“All comfy? Not cutting any circulation off, is it?” Cody checked, tugging on each part of the harness to check its tension.

“No, sir, it’s fine,” Obi-Wan hummed, stifling a yawn. The ropes didn’t exactly make him sleepy, but they did relax him a lot, especially when he was tied up before he got properly aroused.

Cody chuckled. “No napping yet.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now then...bend over, front on the bed. There’s a good boy.” Obi-Wan could hear the rustle of Cody digging in the bag, but knew better than to steal a glance. Cody  _ always  _ knew. Besides, there were only a few logical assumptions he could make about what Cody was fetching. Some kind of toy, likely for anal play, and meant to either work him up or stay inside him for a relatively long trip.

Sure enough, it was a plug, thoroughly lubed and a bit too big to feel comfortable without more preparation. Obi-Wan exhaled slowly as the toy was pressed inside nonetheless, grunting a little at the wide swelling before the neck. There was a substantial weight to the plug, when Cody finally stopped teasing Obi-Wan with it and let go, tugging him back upright as he went. Enough weight to make him clench nervously lest it slip back out.

“Get dressed,” Cody grinned, settling in a chair to watch the show. Obi-Wan moved as fast as he dared, because he never knew when Cody would get impatient and decide he was dressed  _ enough _ .

At least once his smalls and leggings were in place he no longer felt he was going to drop the plug. Cody seemed sufficiently amused by his blushing and squirming to let him redress fully, which was a relief. He’d been dragged through the ship with just a sash and no belt before and it was not an experience he’d like to repeat. Once everyone got used to his numerous layers, they got very keen eyes about when something was missing.

“Where are we meeting Fox, anyway?” Obi-Wan asked once they left his quarters, hoping it wouldn’t be a long walk. He already felt uncomfortably aroused, albeit grudgingly grateful to the rope harness, for ensuring that arousal remained discreet.

Cody just grinned again, which was starting to make Obi-Wan very nervous. Cody had never been the type to smile so freely unless someone was suffering.

“Cody...sir…” Obi-Wan said dubiously, and Cody paused, giving his attention. “...just Fox, right?” Because he wasn’t sure he was up for too many strange Vode at once, not like this. He only knew  _ Fox  _ by reputation and Cody’s stories.

“Yes, Ob’ika,” Cody smiled, more genuinely this time. “And I won’t be far off. Fox will comm if anything unusual happens. You’ll be safe in the Guard Barracks before anything too sexual occurs and while Fox may have someone watching, he won’t have them in the room.” Cody cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss him, soft and sweet. “Better?”

Obi-Wan nodded, nipping at Cody’s lower lip before he pulled away. “Thank you, Cody,” he beamed.

Cody slung an arm around Obi-Wan’s waist as they navigated the  _ Resilient  _ in pleasant silence. Obi-Wan only whimpered a little when he saw the swoop bike Cody had selected to take them to their next location, hopefully the barracks. At least it wasn’t public transit, he supposed, but he’d have to spend the entire ride pressed up against Cody one way or another, and the plastiform seat would be merciless on his plugged ass.

“Alright there, Ob’ika?” Cody smirked.

Obi-Wan glared at him, but got on the bike without further complaint. He was looking forward to finally meeting one of Cody’s batchmates, after all. He wanted them to like him. He wanted them to  _ approve  _ of him.

They did not go to the barracks. Obi-Wan clung tightly to Cody as he recognized the route and the only likely destination. He hadn’t forgotten Fox and the Guard worked in the Senate building and 500 Republica as well, he’d just...hoped Fox would be off-duty and in the barracks already.

The Vode were fiercely protective of what little privacy they had. The barracks would have been safe. Cody said anything sexual...no, he groaned internally. He said anything “too” sexual would take place in the barracks.

He resisted the urge to bury his helmet into Cody’s neck and shoulder, not least because Cody’s helmet would be in the way. The swoop bike landed in the service hangar, a small comfort, and the Vode waved them on without requiring much more than Cody’s armor and face as proof that he and the Jedi padawan belonged. Or maybe they were expected.

They were crossing the massive atrium when Cody pulled something from his belt-pouch and fiddled with it. Obi-Wan flushed and nearly sank to his knees - only Cody, who grabbed him by the belt, kept him upright.

The plug had a vibrator inside it. He probably should have guessed.

“Can you walk?” Cody asked mildly.

“You’re a bastard, sir,” Obi-Wan gritted out.

“True enough, but can you walk?”

Obi-Wan struggled to master his legs. Cody made no move to turn the vibe off. He took a few stiff paces toward the office wing in the Senate building, before turning to look at Cody expectantly.

“Good boy,” Cody purred, and Obi-Wan was at least somewhat grateful to the ropes around his cock, as they meant he wouldn’t be creaming his smalls just yet.

The vibrations flicked off a few moments later, and Obi-Wan stumbled. Cody again helped him upright. “I’m  _ sure  _ you don’t want the honorable senators to ask you any questions, Padawan,” he murmured. “So you’d better get a handle on your balance.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Obi-Wan said sullenly.

Cody was at least decent enough to leave the vibe off on the stairs, but he was bastard enough to take the stairs instead of the lift, so it was truly more of a wash.

With the unpredictable, intermittent vibrations, putting one foot in front of the other got to be enough challenge that Obi-Wan barely had room for another thought in his head, which was of course when a young senator’s aide almost bowled him over. Cody tugged him out of the way neatly before he could hit the floor.

“I’m so sorry, Jedi,” the aide apologized with a bow. “I’ll keep a better eye on where I’m going.”

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. “I’m only a padawan, my dear. Please, just be careful.”

The aide nodded and raced off as though she hadn’t really registered a word, which was fine by Obi-Wan...he didn’t want to be remembered right now.

“Little flirt,” Cody tsked.

“Huh?”

“You. Calling a complete stranger ‘my dear.’”

Obi-Wan shrugged sheepishly. “It’s habit...my  _ dear  _ Cody.”

Cody’s response was to turn the vibration on even higher. Obi-Wan strangled the whimper that rose in his throat and staggered after Cody.

At least they were almost there. He only had to remain upright for a few more hallways, then they’d be in the relative privacy of the administrative sector. He was sure he was trembling, but hoped Cody would be the only one in a position to notice.

Finally, when he thought he’d have to give up and crawl the rest of the way, Cody knocked on a door. A voice much like his called out for them to enter, and Cody tapped the control panel even as he used the remote to cut the vibrations completely. Obi-Wan sucked in a shocked breath but managed to behave almost normally as they entered the office.

“Commander Cody,” the vod at the desk said, though his eyes were on Obi-Wan. “And your fellow commander, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, right?”

“Yes, sir,” Obi-Wan nodded.

“Pleased to meet you, Commander. I’m Commander Fox, of the Coruscant Guard.” Fox said. “Cody said you wanted a little insight into the Guard?”

Obi-Wan glanced at Cody, who shrugged, and decided to bullshit. “Yes, sir. For, uh, my tactics course? I wanted to know the training and/or methodological differences for forces deployed on Coruscant and Core worlds versus those deployed on the front.”

Fox smiled. “He also mentioned you were quick on your feet. Well, I’m about done here. You wanna leave your boy or walk us out, Cod’ika?” he prompted his vod. Cody ruffled Obi-Wan’s hair fondly before tossing the remote at Fox, who caught it on reflex.

“I trust you, vod. But no permanent damage or it comes out of  _ your  _ hide.”

Fox was still inspecting the remote when Obi-Wan turned to watch Cody leave. Then the vibe turned back on and he inhaled sharply. Fox was grinning when he faced him again.

“So that’s what that’s for. Come here, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan shuffled closer, trembling from the stimulation of the plug.

“There’s a good boy. What do you want to do for me tonight, hm? When we get to the barracks.”

Obi-Wan breathed. “I…” he glanced around the room, not looking for people but for devices, weaknesses. Fox smiled, making a placating gesture.

“My office gets swept more often than anyone else’s, with the possible exception of the Supreme Chancellor’s,” he said. “No one’s listening in.”


	3. The Kneeler (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox takes over tormenting Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Mando'a reference list because I'm too busy for rollover right now, hopefully will fix later:
> 
> Gev - stop, pack it in  
> Alor - leader, boss (though it also means Chancellor, just. in case you needed to know that)  
> Jate - good  
> Ob'ika - Obi-baby  
> Vode - siblings (used here for clones/brothers)  
> Jet'ika - little Jedi  
> Cod'ika - baby Cody  
> Ke'hab bal cetar - strip and kneel  
> 'Lek - yeah  
> cetar'ika - little boot, or little kneeler (cetar as in "ni ceta" is both apologize/kneel in submission, while cetare is "boots"; I'm kind of using it here to me "sub")

That made him relax a little. “I like...to kneel, sir. I’m good at following orders. And I’m only learning to suck cock still, but I like it a lot.”

Fox nodded. “Do you know how to clean and polish leather?” He gestured to Obi-Wan’s shoes, which he’d finally had a chance to take care of on the hyperspace jump back to Coruscant. They were actually looking clean for a change.

“...Yes, sir?”

“Good. Cody said you had a safeword?”

“We use ‘Gev,’ sir.”

“And Cody also said that’s your title for him. I don’t want you to get confused - you can call me Alor. But ‘Gev’ will work for me, too.”

“Yes, Alor.” He knew he was probably a brilliant shade of red, but Cody had said - so he had to - he bit out the words, “You’re. Going to record this?”

“Hmm?”

“Commander Cody prefers any sexual encounters outside his supervision be recorded,” Obi-Wan managed after a moment to collect himself.

“That won’t be a problem. Why don’t you have a seat for a moment?” He patted his leg in a fairly obvious come-hither gesture. Obi-Wan shuffled around the desk and, at Fox’s urging, perched on his lap. Fox wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist and returned his attention to the datapad on the desk, resting his chin on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

The vibrator was still on, and Fox’s thigh bumped it in deeper whenever Obi-Wan moved. It was scarcely a minute of this torment before Obi-Wan was whining, desperately overstimulated and rock hard from all the teasing he’d endured so far today. Fox smoothed a hand down his tunic-front absently, squeezing a little at Obi-Wan’s bound cock.

“A-alor,” Obi-Wan whimpered. “ _ Please _ .”

“What is it, boy?”

“Please, too much, please, let me come, need to come.”

“I suppose, if you can manage to contain the mess to yourself,” Fox hummed. “You’re going to have to walk out of here under your own power and in those clothes, so be mindful.”

Obi-Wan swallowed. “Yes, Alor. I’ll be good.”

“Jate. Show me how good you are, Ob’ika.”

Obi-Wan tried not to act too impatient as he dug into his leggings and held the lower edge of his tunics out of his way. Fox made a hum of interest at the sight of the ropes.

“Cody trussed you up good, didn’t he? Look at that poor, aching cock.” He brushed a gloved thumb over the crown of Obi-Wan’s cock, making it leak precome onto his hip.

Alor...I’m not sure how to take this off,” Obi-Wan admitted.

Fox chuckled. “Got ahead of yourself, didn’t you? Let’s see…” he found the end of the rope and tugged it gently, making Obi-Wan gasp in startled not-quite pain as the rope squeezed his balls. “That one, is it?” Fox asked idly, reaching deep into Obi-Wan’s leggings to fondle his sack and loosen the binding in just that area. “Think you can come like that?” he asked. “I’d hate for you to be... _ stifled _ .”

“I...think so, Alor, but - I’ve never - I mean, I can’t exactly masturbate like this.”

“Hm, you’re talking about jacking off in specific. That would be difficult from this angle, basically impossible with the ropes. But I think you can come a different way.” He ratcheted up the vibrations from the plug, making Obi-Wan cry out.

Fox bounced his leg a little and Obi-Wan almost came just from that, the plug thrust deep in his hole and Fox’s hand on his sac, Obi-Wan’s on his trapped prick.

“Close, aren’t you? How long was Cody keeping you on edge?”

“I d-don’t know, Alor, just. On the ship, the ride over, through the Senate. Felt like hours.”

“Cody does have the occasional smart idea,” Fox drawled. “This is one of his best to date.”

“Alor  _ please _ I’m so close, please let me come?”

“You have my permission, pretty boy. Just don’t make too much of a mess.” Obi-Wan fisted the tip of his cock and toyed with the slit, but it was the gloved hand working his balls that set him off with another soft cry. “Good boy, sweet Ob’ika. Now lick that hand clean.” The vibrator clicked off, mercifully.

Red-faced, Obi-Wan obeyed, sucking come off his fingers and cleaning his palm with broad swipes of his tongue. Fox watched avidly, nuzzling and kissing Obi-Wan’s neck all the while.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it? Let’s tie you back up now.” Fox held his leggings open so Obi-Wan could (reluctantly) wind the rope back around his genitals. “Good boy.”

Fox finished his work not long after that, and Obi-Wan wasn’t shocked when the walk to the speeder bay was leisurely and filled with distracting amounts of vibrations along with a conversation Obi-Wan barely followed.

He was aching hard again before they were even in the cruiser Fox had brought to work.

“You’re doing so well, sweet boy,” Fox told him when he gripped the seat in a desperate attempt to keep his hands off his cock. The vibrations intensified - probably Fox’s idea of a reward.

“Alor, please…”

“Shh, I’m driving, don’t distract me,” Fox smirked. Obi-Wan stuffed his knuckle in his mouth with a keen. “Watch the noise,” he tsked.

Obi-Wan tried to be quiet, he really did, but then Fox kicked up the vibe again and his breathing went shallow and he bit down with a squeak of pleasure-pain. His leggings were rapidly getting damp from his leaking cock and he had no idea who would be in the barracks but they would see him like this, and they would - 

He only realized he was babbling when a hand squeezed the back of his neck. He looked up at Fox, who was steering one-handed. “Don’t worry so much, sweet thing,” Fox said almost carelessly. “No one comes to the barracks but Vode.”

“Alor?” Obi-Wan said, feeling hyperaware still. “I’m sorry,” he said, face red with shame.

“Hey now, no need to apologize. You had a reasonable fear, but you've got to remember most NatBorns think clones are creepy at best. They don’t care what we do, and they certainly don’t want to know too much about us, because that might make us  _ people _ .” He glanced at Obi-Wan and smiled sadly. “The Coruscant Guard aren’t attached to any Jedi in specific, though we work with them from time to time. Some are...definitely better than others.”

“Yes, I’m sure not everyone’s as kind as Master Tano.”

Fox made an interested noise. “You even call your own Jedi Master by her last name? You  _ are  _ a polite little Jedi, aren’t you?”

Obi-Wan made a face. “I’m just a padawan, Alor. I’m nobody special.”

“In my experience, none of the best Jedi think they’re special. It’s the ones with too much pride you’ve gotta watch out for.”

Obi-Wan hummed noncommittally.

“Feeling better, Jet’ika?”

He nodded, ducking his head. Fox rubbed Obi-Wan’s neck soothingly and then turned his focus - and his hands - back to steering.

The vibrator picked up again. Apparently Fox’s mercy only went so far.

“Alor, you are a bad man,” Obi-Wan grumbled.

Fox laughed and ratcheted up the vibrator even more.

Obi-Wan moaned and ground down on the base of the toy.

"There's a good little slut," Fox hummed. "I'm glad Cody tied you up nice. You don't get to come again until I tell you."

"Alor, please?"

"Almost to the Barracks, lovely. Then it's just a little walk to my room and we can get comfortable."

Obi-Wan whined softly but didn’t speak again, just twisted the hem of his tunic in his fingers and struggled to keep his breathing even.

Fox had at least enough pity in his heart not to interrogate Obi-Wan further while he was fighting his arousal and a fierce blush at the same time. He even turned the toy down when they arrived at the barracks, gave Obi-Wan a hand to get down from the speeder.

There were eyes on them, but Fox ignored them entirely, gripping the back of Obi-Wan’s neck and leading him pointedly through the barracks, hardly giving him a moment to protest the pace or the handling. His legs trembled and his cock ached and he stifled a whimper, barely.

“Shhh, padawan, almost there,” Fox hummed. “Or do you want the whole Guard to know what a slut you are?”

He keyed his door open with his left hand and shoved Obi-Wan in with his right. The room was bigger than Obi-Wan’s or Cody’s, but even Coruscant’s prices didn’t put space at the same premium as it was on a military ship. There wasn’t much of note to bring any personality to the area - utilitarian furniture, all in duraplast. Piles of flimsi and datasticks and datapads on the desk. One poster for a singer Obi-Wan vaguely recognized, one of Quinlan’s favorites. A few nice pillows, a better quality of blanket than the GAR had ever seen, a thick rug covering most of the duracrete floor, and an actual rack for Fox’s armor, rather than the footlocker Vode used on the  _ Resilient _ .

“Have a seat, pretty boy,” Fox gestured to the bed and started shucking his armor. He kept an eye on Obi-Wan the whole time, though. “You are such a sweet thing...obedient, polite...probably the best present Cod’ika’s ever given me, even if I do have to share.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to reply and couldn’t find any words.

“Now then. Ke’hab bal cetar.”

Obi-Wan got up and loosened his belts, shrugging off his cloak and tunics. He had to sit again to remove his boots, ducking his head shyly under Fox’s scrutiny. Losing his shirt revealed the upper portion of the harness Cody had wrapped him in, making Fox take a breath.

“Cod’ika really did wrap you up like a present,” Fox said. He was grinning when Obi-Wan chanced a look up. “Keep going. I want you in just the ropes and that plug.” As if the mention reminded him of it, he jacked up the settings again.

“‘Lek, Alor,” Obi-Wan grunted. He tried to hurry up a little, though his movements turned ginger as he peeled his damp underwear off his aching cock. Then, piling his clothes by the foot of the bed, he knelt on the floor, thighs spread to display his weeping red cock.

“Hm. Come here, baby,” Fox said, beckoning with one hand. Obi-Wan obligingly crawled forward on his knees, earning an almost soft smile from Fox.

Another length of rope was produced, a little rougher than what Cody had put on Obi-Wan’s chest. Fox bound his arms behind his back with a series of knots to keep them parallel. “There. Do you know what I want from you, cetar’ika?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, eyeing the vod. His hips twitched every time the plug buzzed. Fox let him think for a minute, just watching as he started to get even more worked up from the scrutiny, the sensations, and his own anxiety.

“I want you to move up a little, to start.” Obi-Wan shuffled nearer, and Fox crooned, somewhere between mocking and pleased. “Good.” He crouched down to loosen the strands around Obi-Wan’s dick, freeing the head first and then opening up the knots on his shaft and balls. He removed the whole length of the thin rope, a process which seemed to involve a lot of almost-painful caresses of the fiber against Obi-Wan’s sensitive cock, but a surprising lack of any human touches to the organ. Which was...good, Obi-Wan supposed, because he hadn’t been given permission to come yet and if Fox touched him,  _ really _ touched him, it might not matter whether he was allowed or not.

He whimpered when Fox let the plug tick down to what must have been one of the lowest settings, but gradually the pressure building inside him eased as Fox petted his hair and watched his expressions.

He was still hard as a rock, but no longer in imminent danger of orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad news y'all. I've run out of completed content/buffer chapters. So um. Schedule will be relaxed from here on, and I may need to switch projects for a while (I have a lousy attention span for fics, even my own).


End file.
